


Skate or Swim

by Lady Divine (fhartz91)



Series: Outside Edge [18]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hockey, Humor, Ice Skating, M/M, Sebastian is a jerk to his boyfriend's clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine
Summary: When a particularly hard winter hits Ohio, the roof of the Westerville Ice-plex begins to leak, and no one's liking it.





	Skate or Swim

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say - the roof is leaking at our skating rink, and I wrote this xD Also, we see the return of Lorelei and her brother Kevin, as well as Maya :D

“Left, left, right, right, cut now, and slide! Slide!”

“No!”

“Not again!”

“Yuck!”

A few players complain while others simply do what they’re told and slide on their bellies across the ice.

Splashing and groaning follow, along with a few maniacal chuckles.

“ _Coach_!”

“This is so _gross_!”

“God!”

“I _hate_ this!”

“I don’t know what you’re whining about, Lorelei!” Kevin says, skidding across the surface on his back like a turtle. “This is great! It’s like a giant Slip ‘N Slide!”

“This is _nothing_ like a Slip ‘N Slide, you reject!” Lorelei scolds, grabbing the lip of the wall and struggling to her blades with an additional three pounds of water soaking her jersey. “Ugh! I can feel the decades of microbes living in this ice eating into my skin.”

“Stop complaining, will ya?” Sebastian yells at his team rising from the soggy ice with the enthusiasm of zombies. “Half of you are covered in black and blues, but you’re whining about a little water?”

“Coach” - Lorelei glares at Sebastian with daggers she usually reserves for her brother, Kevin - “this isn’t a _little_ water. The whole rink is practically flooded.”

“Nonsense.” Sebastian waves her off. “We still have plenty of ice to work with.”

“ _Ewww_! Now my socks are wet!” another player joins in as they, too, slowly climb to their feet.

“I don’t like it any more than you guys do, but you have to work through it! Adapt! Rise! Overcome!” Sebastian cheers, trying to keep the energy high, but secretly, he has to agree. Wet socks are the absolute _worst_ , and his have gotten so completely drenched, he can hear them squelching inside his boots.

Damn if they aren’t going to stink out loud when he finally takes them off.

“Coach Hummel!” From the other side of the rink, Sebastian hears Maya squeal as she glides to a stop on one knee. “This sucks!”

“I know, I know,” Kurt says, giving the girl a hand up. “It’s never fun when the ceiling leaks. Do you want to go to the locker room and change?”

Maya takes off her jacket and wrings it out till it’s barely damp, but there’s nothing she can do about her padded shorts, her pants, her tights, or any of her other layers. “Nah. There’s no use changing into dry clothes if I’m just going to get them wet, too.”

“Hey, Coach Beiste!” Sebastian calls out when he sees her trot onto the ice, carrying a pile of old towels to sop up the ever-growing puddles. “When are you guys gonna fix the roof, huh?”

“We have a guy comin’ tomorrow, pum’kin.”

“Tomorrow!” Sebastian says while the other players moan their frustration. “Are you _kidding_ me? We’re all gonna _drown_ by then!”

“Well, unfortunately we’re not the only ones with a leaky roof,” Beiste says, dropping the towels on the far side of the ice where the leak is heaviest. “Winter’s hit the whole town hard this year. We just got this roof re-tarred over the summer, too,” she adds with a bitter tut.

“Well, it’s friggin’ ridiculous that we have to wait that long,” Sebastian complains. He knows it’s not the rink’s fault. It’s not even the roofer’s fault. He’d say it’s Mother Nature’s fault, but he doesn’t want to try his luck or before they know it, they’ll be snowed in. Personally, Sebastian has it easy. He has a private rink behind his house, big enough to accommodate everybody present. But there’s no way he’s inviting the team to practice there. A lot of the kids have backyard rinks but compared to those, Sebastian’s enclosed rink is the Taj Mahal.

He’d never get them to leave.

“Kid, you live in Ohio.” Beiste chuckles. “ _Everything_ here’s ridiculous.”

“What do we do till then?” Lorelei chimes in since she knows there’s no way Sebastian is going to cut practice short because of a leaky roof.

“I don’t know, hun. Did you bring a swimsuit?”

“Ha … ha …” she grumbles, tapping the ice with the blade of her stick, gloomily watching it splash.

“Hey, Bas,” Kurt says, speeding over to his boyfriend, then speaking low in his ear so no one else can hear, “would it be all right if I took Maya over to your rink? She’s trying to work out some rough spots before her competition on Saturday. She can’t go to the rink in Columbus, and all this cold water here is giving her a cramp.”

“Sure,” Sebastian says, taking advantage of Kurt’s closeness to sneak him a peck on the cheek. “I’ll meet up with you guys in an hour. The wet’s kinda gettin’ to me, too.”

“Great!” Kurt shoots Maya a thumbs up before he swizzles away. “We’ll see you then.”

Sebastian watches Kurt leave, giving his boyfriend his usual leisurely once over, but then does a double take that’s less so.

“Hey! How come you’re not all that wet?” Sebastian gripes, noticing how everything from Kurt’s shoulders to his shins is basically bone dry while Sebastian - who’s only been overseeing his team’s drills, not participating in them - is wet from head to toe.

“Don’t know.” Kurt shrugs. “Just lucky, I guess.”

Sebastian shakes his head after Kurt skates away, mumbling the words _just lucky I guess_ under his breath.

When Kurt calls back, “Sebastian!” Sebastian jumps, certain that Kurt caught him making fun.

“What, babe?”

“I need your key. I think I left mine at home.”

“Oh. Okay.” Sebastian pats down the pockets of his jeans, the stiff fabric squishing under his palms. He finds the key in his back pocket, but the denim doesn’t part easily to let him get to it. “Here it is.” He skates over, sliding up to Kurt the way he normally would. He realizes his mistake the second he swerves to a stop and a wave hits Kurt’s legs. Kurt hops out of the way when he sees the swell coming, but doesn’t get far enough out of reach when Sebastian hits his edges and douses him.

“ _Bas_!” Kurt stares at his wet pants – a patch of water, grime, and whatever chemicals exist in the ceiling of the skating rink darkening the entire front - and cringes. The thought of that touching his skin makes him want to vomit. “Why do you keep _doing that_ to me?”

“I don’t keep _doing that_ to you!”

“This has to be at least the second time!” Kurt exclaims. “Admit it! You did that on _purpose_!”

“I did not! I _swear_! It was an accident!” Sebastian says, but seeing as Kurt doesn’t look convinced, he decides to go a step further.

How much more trouble can he get himself into anyway?

He wraps his arms around his boyfriend and hugs him, knowing the water drenching his jersey and jeans has to be soaking through Kurt’s clothes.

“Bas!” Kurt whimpers, trying to decide whether wriggling to get away will do him any good, or just get him wet quicker.

Sebastian laughs, locking his arms behind Kurt’s back so he has no hope of getting free. “Now _this_ is on purpose!”

 

 


End file.
